paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Freshstart Book 1 Son of Desmond Harris
the file for this book also contains a lot of notes and time lines which I will list on the Fresh Start Version page or the 2012 fresh start files, not on this page. There are working files at the beginning before the chapters, and a folder at the start of each chapter containing notes and scraps. Section one, Aliens Arriving, Chapters 1-8xd 1 Harris and Jason arrive print version March 2012 2 Harris and Sen'tran print version March 2010 3 Jason waiting and remembering print version April 2010 4 Anton print version Feb 2010 5 DaraJeen print version 2010 March 6 Lunchtime conversation print version Feb 2010 7 Facing fears print version Feb 2010 8 Sunset on the beach print version Feb 2010 8xd Serai at Sunrise Section 2 Into Dreams chapters 9-18 9 Aissis print version Feb 2010 10 Tark Rough March 2010 11 Breakfast with Harris rough draft March 12 2010 11x Jason and Rhonda rough fairly complete Feb 2010 12 Museum of Retrotechnology girl notes March 2010 13 Lunch with DaraJeen talk about Marriage notes March 2010 14 Museum of retro tech old notes and scraps 14x Outline Jason returns to inn Nov 09 notes and scraps 15 Jason sleeps and dreams alone 15xd Serai talks to D'neira about aliens and marriage rough March 2010 16 The next afternoon Jason leaves for Kaar-Taal 17 Jason in Kaar-Taal on the beach notes 17x0 Serai talks with Allissa about Marriage place holder 17x1 Rhonda asks Harris to go with Jason 17xd Village Meeting--cahnged POV March 2010 17xk Jason in the PM on beach in Kaar-Taal 17xkd meeting continues. Needs reduced. March 2010 18 Jason Dreams and is attacked by fire serpents Section 3 Harris and Chatalen's Journey's. Notes and old scraps. Chapters 19-29 20xd POV to Chatholen Allissa casts the barrier rough March 2010 21 Harris decides o ave Jason outlline scraps Nov 09 25 Chathalen ascends old file edited March 2010. Reduce further. 26 Sen'tran Removes Harris's Implant 28 scraps Harris travels to Kaar-Taal print version 28 Harris travels to Kaar-Taal. Random scraps Nov 09 Section 4 Pathways to Salvation chapters 30-41 scraps and notes 30 Harris arrives to Rescue Jason print version rough Feb 2010 31 scraps Harris and Jason convo before swimming convo March 2010 32 Baptism rough print version 33 DOnish Marrisyl Nov 09 34 donish Chathalen and D'neira talk of love and barriers Nov 09 35x Kaar-Taal campfire conversation first night about Paragan March 2010 35x2 Para hist Tark scraps campfire convo on beach March 2010 36 random craps from trip to D'zeron 37 old scraps Harris and Jason meet D'neira on dream plane 38 scraps and notes Jason kills wildcat and Jason's recovery 40 38-40 notes Hason kills cat harris contacts Chath 40 notes outline harris and chathalen provide medical care fro Jason 40 FFM 3 Chathalen and Harris talk about healing and death 41 notes why Harris and chath catch kitten Section 5 D'zeron the dream world notes and scraps Chapters 42-? 42 scraps and notes arriving in D'zeron is a folder containing other folders, alot of material, I will not copy it all right now 42 scraps and notes arriving in the village Section 6 Eternity rising, Butterfly Girl notes scraps chapters 46-59 46 Jason awakens and meets Serai 46x1 Chathalen talks with Jason in the afternooon 47 Harris and Jason talk Nov09 48 Jason talks to Chathalen about marriage Nov 09 49 DInner with Serai Nov 09 50 Jason and Serai share a spring dream with Kitten 51 meeting with DD'zeron leaders 52 Jason's job, for Aex and in D'zeron misc May 09 53 Meeting Tersh slightly edited old version 54 the town meeting 55 Jason sleeps alone notes. scene moved. 56 Chapter removed, numerical place holder 57 Serai and Jason dream Marriage Feb 8 2010 58 Engagement Feb 2010 58 and 59 old versions I will not copy contents at this time 59 letters home outlines Feb 9 2010 Section 7 Tell him to go home chapters 60-73 notes and scraps 60 festival and calling as dream keepers 61 notes Serai's house whiffle and Djinn Perry etc Dec 19 62 Jason and Serai become Dream Keepers empty file 63 Jason's introduction to Forraging with Perry 64 discussion of wind dreaing and dream stone. outtakes from leaders meeting 64 wind walking 65 old scraps Tersh takes them to visit Allissa in dreams 76 Marrion Jay leaving of this folder contains many folders of scraps and archives and notes which I will not transfer now Category:Drafts Category:Versions Category:Fresh Start Version